


Peeking in Post-Wedding

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [123]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, wedding day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/09/18: “snack, smile, marriage”





	Peeking in Post-Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/09/18: “snack, smile, marriage”

Through a mouthful of fig and goat cheese tartlet Stiles declares, “These snacks are yummy!”

Lydia’s champagne-drunk but incorrect vocabulary’s still a no-no. “The proper term’s _hors d’oeuvres_.”

“Mmm,” Stiles hums, popping in another tartlet. “Yummy.”

Lydia departs for more champagne.

Derek appears, smiling dreamily, delicately flicking crumbs from Stiles’s lips, then kisses him.

“I couldn’t find you.”

“I was righ’ here, babe, at the snack bar.”

Derek giggles. They kiss some more.

“Can’t wait for the nex’ part,” Stiles whispers.

“You mean our first dance as husbands?”

“Yeah… if by ‘dance’ you mean horizontal boogie-woogie in our marriage bed!”


End file.
